One Hundred Words
by Willie The Plaid Jacket
Summary: A collection of scenes, each exactly 100 words in length  according to Microsoft Word . Some humorous, others no so much.
1. Asylum

Asylum

Concrete walls and barred windows. It didn't matter where it was, the fact remained that it was a cell. Brighter and cleaner and bigger than before, but then this one only had one occupant, making it seem palatial in comparison. Everything was singular; one bed, one door, one window, one man. A lone figure, arms fastened across his chest, slumped on the floor and leaning against the wall underneath the lonely window. His long legs stretched out in front of him and his head hung, chin-to-chest, in resignation. This cell was his home now. This was to be his asylum.


	2. First Sight

First Sight

She was beautiful. Sleek and slender, elegant but powerful. Everything he had ever wanted. Face new as soon as his eyes landed on her; she was going to be his, he would do anything to make it so. He took a moment to examine her frame, letting his eyes drift down the length of her before walking over. He imagined how she would feel in his hands, the noises she would make for him and a smile began creeping over his features.

"Hello there..." He whispered to her as he drew near.

"Ah," said the salesman "A Corvette. Excellent choice."


	3. A Hairy Dilemma

A Hairy Dilemma

Auburn or sandy brown? Curly or Wavy? These were the questions that faced Hannibal Smith. The curly, auburn brought out his eyes and, with a little rouge on his cheeks, would give him the look of a friendly old Irishman. In contrast, the slightly sun bleached, wavy locks made him look sophisticated and youthful, if a little pompous. He stared at his reflection, alternating the two looks every few seconds. His hands suddenly froze as he focused on his face and realized he was pouting. The absurdity of the situation struck. The laughter didn't stop for a full 20 minutes.


	4. Behold The Lost

Behold the Lost  
>(Title from the song 'Shameful Metaphors' by Chevelle)<p>

He wasn't afraid of anything; he'd been saying so for years now, ever since he was a kid and had stood up to the toughest bully in his neighbourhood. He was a pillar of strength, strong and reliable in a fight and as a friend.

So why now did he feel weak? He had survived a rough childhood, the disrespect of his peers and the Vietcong. Yet there he stood, in a field 10 miles west of Fort Bragg with two men he trusted implicitly, feeling not adrenaline but a cold hand gripping his heart. He was very much afraid.


	5. Out Of Sight

_Thanks to Alinoy, Liliththestormgodess, KennaC and Celinenaville for the reviews. I'm on a bit of a Face and Murdock fix at the moment so these next few are sans the Colonel and BA. Ye be warned... _

_Disclaimer: As if y'all hadn't guess, no, I don't own the A-team. All rights belong to Universal and Frank Lupo. (I wonder what happened to the percentage of the show Mr Cannell owned...)_

* * *

><p><span>Out of Sight<span>

As he came to a stop, Face could hear his pulse pounding in his ears. He had been moving for a good 15 minutes, ducking from cover to cover. The maze of flora that filled the grounds of the large manor that Face was temporarily utilising provided the perfect escape route should the need arise. And arose it had.

He took shelter behind a tree and hunched down into a crouching position. This seemed as good a place as any to remain hidden from...

"Found you!" Murdock exclaimed, poking his head around the tree trunk. "Now, _you_ count to 100."


	6. Leaving Los Angeles

Leaving Los Angeles

"Well," Amy Allen said with false conviction, "so long, Faceman." She plastered a fake smile on her face and held out her hand, masking the trepidation she felt about leaving her home and friends, especially the man stood in front of her at that moment.

Templeton Peck was never one to miss an opportunity, though. Flashing his most genuine smile, he slipped one hand to the small of her back and the other behind her neck before leaning in for a deep and passionate kiss.

Eventually, he pulled back just slightly and whispered against her lips, "See you around, Kid."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm not usually one for the Face/Amy stuff, but in that situation I couldn't imagine Face doing anything else ;)_


	7. Trigger Happy

_This one was really just an interesting image that popped into my head whilst listening to a song called 'Trigger Happy'. While I was writing it I actually thought 'I would totally read a story where this scene occurred' but alas I don't have the patience to write it myself, so if anyone feels the urge to elaborate on this go right ahead ;)_

* * *

><p><span>Trigger Happy<span>

How they had gotten to this point, Murdock didn't know. The situation had escalated so fast he hadn't had time to think about the repercussions. But here he was, his .45 steadily pointing forwards mirroring the one directed at him, with his eyes locked on those of the man he had called his best friend for so long.

All of the trust and respect that had grown over the years boiled down to this moment. Those ice-blue eyes held the answer as to whether he could rely on Face any more and would dictate whether he would pull that trigger.


	8. After Party

After Party

There were several clues that morning that told Murdock he had hit the bottle too hard the night before. The first was the construction site that had set up shop inside his skull. The second was the fact that his stomach lining seemed to be dissolving. And a third was the state of the hotel room, none of which worried him half as much as his missing clothes and the equally naked Faceman sprawled across the other end of the bed.

He rolled over and dropped his feet to the floor when they connected with something soft. A woman. 'Thank god.'


	9. Gift Horse

_Thanks once again to all of you who have read and reviewed so far. As a reward I give you four-hundred more words. These next few are from the perspective of supporting characters or people that we get a glimpse of in only one episode but leave a lasting impression. Enjoy.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Gift Horse<span>

The sound of the doorbell was a grating interruption to the otherwise enjoyable consumption of Roderick Decker's post-shift brandy. Begrudgingly placing it on the table by his chair, he stood and made his way to the door. He wasn't expecting his son to arrive until tomorrow and if it was work related, they knew better than to turn up unannounced. What unnecessary annoyances a birthday could bring.

He opened the front door to find nothing but a cake on the ground on which read a message written in icing;

_"Older and Slower – Good news for us!_  
><em>Love from, The A-team."<em>


	10. Lights Out

Lights Out

She felt like teenager sneaking around after dark trying not to get caught by her parents. He made her feel like that and she loved it.

When visiting hours were over he had convinced her to hide in his closet until the coast was clear so that they could spend a few more precious hours together; talking, laughing…making out.

But it was now nearly lights-out and she had to leave. So there she was, sensible Kelly Stevens - dressed like a nurse, lips still slightly swollen, escorting Murdock down the hallway and both of them trying to suppress their smiles.


	11. Into The Fire

_Prequel to the 'Courtmartial Trilogy'. It will definately make more sense if you've seen those episodes before reading.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Into the Fire<p>

The building that the mysterious men in suits had brought him to was an old disused factory in the less than affluent part of town. Thus far, not one of the men had said anything more than "move" when necessary. They led the way into the abandoned structure finally stopping in what was once the main factory floor.

Stood in the center of the room was a man obscured by shadow and flanked by two more suits. He was important, that much was clear.

"Captain Curtis," the shadowy figure said, "my name is Hunt Stockwell… and I need your help."


	12. Heavens To Murgatroyd

Heavens to Murgatroyd

_Date: 09/04/1983_

_Doctor conducting session: A. Richter_

_Patient: Capt. H. M. Murdock_

Session notes:

Topic for today's session was childhood pastimes. Patient responded positively to this. He enthusiastically proceeded to describe his model aeroplane collection, visits to a local airfield and favourite television shows. The latter led to a somewhat digressional tangent whereby Capt. Murdock adopted the voices and personalities of several cartoon characters including Bugs Bunny, Yogi Bear and Snagglepuss. This unfortunately brought the session to a premature end when Mr Murdock exclaimed "Exit, stage left!" and ran from my office, giving chase through the hospital until restrained.

Overall Progress: _Minimal_

* * *

><p><em>AN: I couldn't remember Richter's first name (if it is indeed mentioned at all) but I have it in my head that it was Alan. I may however be confusing him with Alan **Rickman**. So I apologise if my potential error infuriates anyone :)_


End file.
